The Untitled St Klaine Slashfic
by Pull-Marine
Summary: TRADUCTION. Trio Kurt/Blaine/Jesse. Kurt et Blaine vont voir un show à Broadway dans lequel joue Jesse. Ils rentrent tous trois à l'hôtel et...bref, rating M pour une très bonne raison.


**Et une seconde traduction de GeniaTheParadox, notre Smut Queen incontestée !**

**Je suis désolé pour ceux qui espéraient de la nouveauté de ma part : c'est encore du St Klaine. Sauf qu'ici, le rating M est _largement_ mérité, alors que dans _Comme un foulard_, eh bien...le rating T est une marge d'erreur ;D**

**Je laisse la parole à l'auteur :**

_Tout est parti d'une demande de kinnandkamfan sur Tumblr (*geste général*), mais à l'origine il devait s'agir d'un Kurt/Sam/Jesse. Cependant, quand j'ai retourné l'idée dans ma tête, ça a fini en bon St Klaine qui tache, donc...voilà. Pardon :P_

_De toute façon, c'est assez vague et c'est censé se passé dans un futur proche, où Kurt et Blaine ont eu leur diplôme._  
_Il y a un peu de scénario autour, si vous regardez bien._  
_Et aussi - et je pense que c'est important de le préciser - ceci est un one-shot. Sans vous offenser, Humbles Lecteurs, mais ne demandez pas de suite._

_Bref, déposez des reviews, ça rend heureux._

_Et clairement, Glee ne m'appartient pas. Soyons raisonnables. Si c'était le cas, les plans à trois et les orgies arriveraient tout le temps, jamais personne n'aurait le temps de commencer à chanter parce que tout le monde serait sur tout le monde et, franchement, ça ferait bizarre._

**Pour ma part, je ne revendique que la traduction. Qui n'a pas été toujours facile, soit dit en passant. J'ai fait de mon mieux =D _[Ceci dit, traduire la fiction a été du gâteau comparé à la traduction du mot de l'auteur que vous venez de lire...]_**

* * *

Même si je voulais expliquer comment c'est arrivé, je n'en serai pas capable.

Blaine et moi étions partis à New York pour un long week-end – les tickets, les réservations pour l'hotel et l'argent de poche étaient un cadeau de son père pour son diplôme avec mention – et bien entendu nous étions allés voir un spectacle à Broadway. Nous avions choisi Rent, parce que c'était un de nos préférés depuis longtemps et aussi pour voir la nouvelle distribution des rôles. Nous étions donc de sortie ce samedi soir, prêt à nous perdre dans la magie du musical. Et c'est à ce moment là que je l'ai vu.

_Jesse St. James. _

Jesse St James, autrefois membre de la chorale championne des Vocal Adrenaline, était à Broadway dans _Rent_. Et il tenait le rôle de Roger. Comment avait il obtenu un rôle si important dans un show de Broadway à peine trois ans après son diplôme ? Répondre à cette question était le dernier de mes problèmes.

En le voyant, ma première pensée n'a pas été la surprise. Au moment où je l'ai vu, tout ce que je pouvais penser c'était…wow. L'admettre semblait déplacé, même intérieurement, surtout que j'étais assis à côté de mon petit ami. Mais Jesse était vraiment, à défaut de mieux, bandant. Pas qu'il fût laid dans mes souvenirs, pendant la courte période où il était à McKinley, mais à présent il devait avoir 21 ans, et le temps avait fait son –bel- effet. Alors que Blaine regardait le spectacle, j'étais complètement fasciné par Jesse. Toutes les fois où il était sur scène, plutôt que de m'intéresser à ce qu'il disait ou chantait, je regardais ses incroyables bras et son cul parfait. Que Dieu bénisse le département costumes de ce théâtre pour avoir donné à Jesse des vêtements si serrés.

Après le show, Blaine insista pour aller devant l'entrée des artistes rencontrer le casting, et je ne pus pas dire non devant ses yeux de chien battu. Jesse était le dernier à sortir et il me remarqua tout de suite. Après avoir signé quelques autographes et pris quelques photos, il vint enfin vers nous. Blaine le félicita pour sa performance pendant un long moment, visiblement admiratif, jusqu'au moment où Jesse se retourna vers moi et me dit « Content de te revoir, Kurt. »

- Attendez, vous vous connaissez ? demanda Blaine, surpris.

- En quelque sorte, dit Jesse avec un sourire, je ne crois pas que nous ayions été présentés.

- Je m'appelle Blaine. Je suis le petit ami de Kurt. Enchanté.

Ils se serrèrent poliment la main, aussi charmant l'un que l'autre.

- Jesse était dans les Vocal Adrenaline, dis-je, le reste est…une longue histoire »

- Donc, l'équipe adverse ? demanda Blaine.

- Oui, dit Jesse en haussant les épaules nonchalamment. Mais les concours de chorales, tout ça, c'est loin derrière moi. C'est ma carrière qui compte maintenant.

- Ça a l'air d'aller pour toi, ai-je lancé joyeusement, en tentant de masquer le fait qu'intérieurement je m'étais évanoui : ses yeux étaient magnifiques.

- A vrai dire je ne suis qu'une doublure, sourit-il. L'acteur qui tient d'habitude le rôle de Roger a la grippe. Il faut croire que c'est le destin que vous soyez venus ici ce soir.

Au regard qu'il me lança alors, je me serais évaporé sur-le-champ si mon petit ami n'avait pas été juste à coté de moi. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Blaine et fus surpris de voir que, lui aussi, donnait l'impression qu'il allait fondre. Ça devenait bizarre.

Nous avons parlé encore un peu, jusqu'à ce que Jesse nous propose d'aller prendre un café. Tout le temps que nous étions ensemble, Jesse me semblait aimable, caressant, pas seulement avec moi, avec Blaine aussi. Mais plutôt que d'être jaloux d'un acteur de Broadway beau à damner un saint qui draguait mon copain sous mes yeux, ça ne me dérangeait pas. A vrai dire, les voir ensemble était plutôt sexy – leur façon de se regarder, la façon qu'avait Jesse de toucher négligemment le bras de Blaine, leur façon de se lancer l'un l'autre de gentils petit compliments.

Mon imagination tournait à plein régime. Je continuais à imaginer à quoi devait ressembler le corps de Jesse – si on se basait sur ses bras et son torse dans ce t-shirt noir serré, le reste devait être bon – et ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser. Et même, encore plus bizarre, je l'imaginais en train d'embrasser Blaine et, dans ma tête, c'était la chose la plus excitante au monde. Mais, heureusement, toutes ces images restèrent bien sages dans mon imagination. Enfin, pour le moment.

Etonnamment, ce fut Blaine qui prit l'initiative d'inviter Jesse dans notre chambre d'hôtel pour un dernier verre. Jesse nous acheta une bouteille de vin, et une autre, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, tous les trois nous étions joyeusement éméchés. Ce fut quand Blaine trébucha en allant vers la salle de bain que Jesse passa à l'action avec moi. C'était si bon que non seulement je ne pouvais pas le repousser mais je finis par lui rendre son baiser. La culpabilité me tordait le ventre quand Blaine revint mais, plutôt que de se mettre en colère, il rit.

- Vous en avez mis du temps, dit-il en gloussant tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit avec nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ai-je demandé, confus au-delà de tout.

- Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué ta façon de le fixer, toute la soirée ? dit-il avec un sourire.

J'ai rougi violemment. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que ça s'était autant vu.

- Pour être honnête, je ne t'en veux pas, dit Blaine. Je veux dire, tu ne m'en voudras pas, Jesse, mais tu es vraiment à tomber.

-Merci, répondit Jesse. Toi aussi. Kurt a beaucoup de goût.

Tout ça devenait tellement bizarre que je ne savais pas quoi dire. Le fait que Blaine et Jesse soient si charmants et amicaux l'un envers l'autre me déroutait encore plus.

- Oh Kurt, je viens de penser, dit Blaine, soudain surexcité. On peut enfin réaliser ton fantasme maintenant !

- Quel fantasme ? demanda Jesse.

Oh mon dieu.

- C'est rien, rien du tout…Oublie.

- Kurt a ce petit fantasme autour du plan à trois…, dit Blaine en m'ignorant complètement.

- Blaine !

Je ne pensais pas que je pouvais rougir encore plus fort.

- Vraiment ? dit Jesse, légèrement surprise en me regardant. Un plan à trois ? Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé avec une imagination si…grivoise, Kurt.

- Oh, t'as même pas idée, dit Blaine, en ignorant encore une fois mon regard qui lui signifiait pourtant clairement "Ferme-la tout de suite si tu tiens à la vie".

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait changer de sujet ? demandai-je la gêne me brûlait le visage.

- Pas de quoi avoir honte, insista Blaine.

- Je suis d'accord, dit Jesse. Personnellement, je ne vois rien de mal à ça. A vrai dire, je trouve l'idée incroyablement alléchante.

- Euh…ah bon ? bégayai-je, tandis que mon cœur commençait à battre un peu plus vite.

- Ah ça oui, murmura-t-il, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, nous nous embrassions encore.

Sa langue explorait en experte ma bouche, me coupait le souffle, me faisait oublier toute la gêne que j'avais ressentie. Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieure avant de m'éloigner de lui, souriant quand il me vit soupirer de déception, puis il se dirigea vers Blaine. Les voir ensemble était encore meilleur que ce que j'avais imaginé. Au lieu d'être plein de jalousie en voyant mon copain embrassé passionnément par un autre garçon, je m'assis et profitai du spectacle.

Dans ce qui sembla une seconde, nos vêtements reposaient par terre et tout n'était qu'un flou de baisers et de caresses. Je me retrouvai bientôt sur le dos, au milieu du lit. Blaine et Jesse offraient à mon corps leurs lèvres, leurs dents, leurs langues. Les petits baisers, les petites morsures de Blaine m'étaient familières mais Jesse était différent. Il n'était pas aussi doux que Blaine – quand Blaine suçait tendrement l'un de mes tétons, Jesse pinçait l'autre avec ses dents. Les deux sensations étaient étranges, ressenties en même temps, mais combinées elles étaient merveilleuses. Blaine remonta pour m'embrasser passionnément, nous gémissions tous les deux tandis que nos langues se caressaient, pendant que Jesse continuait son voyage autour de mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'à atteindre mon sexe durci.

Quand Jesse prit mon érection dans sa bouche, mon gémissement fut étouffé par Blaine qui m'embrassa encore plus. La bouche de Jesse était si chaude et moite autour de moi, délicieusement étrangère. Il bougea la tête d'avant en arrière, me suçait avec adresse et enthousiasme, comme Blaine ravissait mes lèvres. A eux deux, ils eurent raison de moi en un rien de temps. De mes mains j'entortillais les cheveux de Jesse, sa langue douce et sa bouche si chaude me firent inconsciemment tendre les hanches, avant que Blaine ne cesse de m'embrasser pour rejoindre Jesse. Je sentais sa langue sur la base de mon vit pendant que la langue de Jesse tournait autour de l'extrémité, léchant et suçant fort. Je pouvais sentir leurs mains écarter un peu plus mes jambes et alors que Jesse continuait de me sucer, la fantastique bouche de Blaine descendit, jouant avec mes boules et mon cul. C'en était trop pour moi. Avec un lourd gémissement, je jouis dans la gorge de Jesse. Je m'accrochais encore à ses cheveux quand il avala.

Avec le reste de mon énergie, je relevai la tête pour voir Jesse et Blaine s'embrasser à nouveau avec passion, gémir profondément tout en partageant la saveur qui était la mienne. C'était assez pour ranimer mon sexe encore sensible. Ils continuèrent de s'embrasser, durement, férocement, tandis que leurs mains couraient sur leurs corps jusqu'à atteindre leurs verges tendues et humides et se branler lentement. Je connaissais déjà le corps de Blaine – j'en connaissais de mémoire chaque magnifique parcelle – mais Jesse était comme une découverte totale pour moi. Ses bras et son torse étaient sublimes comme je l'avais imaginé, musclés sans en faire trop, ses fesses étaient rondes et fermes, parfaites, et son sexe long et épais. Si mon n'esprit n'était pas si embrumé par le désir, j'aurais sûrement été en train de me demander pourquoi ces deux canons s'intéressaient tant à moi.

Je rampai jusqu'à eux et traînai mes lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Jesse, en faisant de mon mieux pour être intégré dans leur baiser furieux, et Blaine recula pour nous voir, moi et Jesse, partager un baiser enflammé. Je pouvais me sentir sur la langue de Jesse et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement. Il me remit sur le dos en terminant brusquement le baiser, à mon grand déplaisir, et Blaine apparut avec un flacon de lubrifiant. Il le tendit à Jesse qui commença à répandre sur ses doigts le liquide frais tandis que lui-même m'écarta les jambes. Blaine se rassit et regarda chaque seconde tout en massant sa propre verge, comme Jesse enfonçait un doigt en moi, puis un autre, dehors, dedans, les écartant de temps à autre pour me détendre.

Jesse était si...brutal. Blaine avait toujours eu peur de me faire mal, même quand il ne faisait que me préparer. Et qu'importait si je lui disais que ça ne me dérangeait pas (Pour parler franchement, j'aimais quand ça faisait mal, mais j'étais bien trop embarrassé pour oser le dire à voix haute). Mais Jesse…Jesse n'était pas tendre avec moi. Il me baisait vraiment rien qu'avec ses doigts, y ajoutait un troisième et les enfonçait durement en moi. Mon dieu, c'était incroyable. J'aurais sans doute fini en me jouissant dessus s'il ne s'était pas arrêté, juste au moment où ça commençait à être vraiment, vraiment bon. Je lançai un regard à Blaine et vis que son visage était légèrement rouge, son souffle était court il caressait son sexe luisant encore plus vite qu'avant.

- T'es tellement bandant, Kurt, dit-il en soufflant, ses yeux admirant mon corps tout entier. Tellement….tellement bandant.

C'était incroyable de voir Blaine excité à ce point. Il était complètement étourdi à la simple vue de moi et Jesse ensemble.

"Alors, comment on s'organise ? dit Jesse, la voix rauque mais toujours charmante et désinvolte. Personnellement, j'aimerai vous baiser tous les deux sur le matelas, l'un après l'autre. Mais ce n'est pas mon fantasme.

Blaine – qui donnait l'impression d'avoir l'esprit tout remué de s'imaginer baisé par Jesse, au moins autant que moi – s'éclaircit maladroitement la gorge et tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux en essayant de se donner une contenance.

"C'est, euh…ça devrait être à toi de décider, Kurt" dit-il en me regardant, les yeux encore assombris par le désir.

Ils m'ont tous les deux regardé, attendant ma réponse. Je savais qu'ils voulaient que je leur dise quoi faire, que je leur dise exactement ce que je voulais mais…je ne pouvais pas. Je n'étais pas très bon quand il s'agissait de parler de ces trucs. Je finissais toujours par me ridiculiser tellement j'étais embarrassé de formuler toutes les idées – quitte à parler franchement – _complètement salaces_ que j'avais en tête. Blaine avait du s'obstiner pendant un certain temps avant que je lui parle de cette histoire de trio, et même à ce moment-là je ne lui avais pas donné le moindre détail. Mais maintenant, ce qu'on me demandait c'était…des détails.

- Pas besoin d'être si nerveux, chéri, dit Blaine qui avait remarqué à quel point j'étais mal à l'aise.

- On veut savoir exactement ce que tu veux de nous, dit Jesse, un peu plus pressant que Blaine. T'entendre dire tous les trucs obscènes que tu as en tête.

Il longea l'intérieur de ma cuisse et s'arrêta juste avant d'arriver là où j'avais vraiment envie de lui. Le plaisir que je ressentais dépassait largement ma gêne, et avant que je ne m'en rende compte, je parlais sans même le savoir. Mes yeux se fermèrent un peu.

"Oh mon dieu, je veux….je veux que Jesse me….me prenne et je veux…Blaine dans ma bouche"

J'entendis Jesse glousser au-dessus de moi, un gloussement qui se transforma bientôt en gémissement. J'ouvris les yeux pour trouver Blaine répandre généreusement du lubrifiant sur la queue de Jesse tout en embrassant et mordant son cou. Quand ils eurent fini, Jesse se plaça entre mes jambes et me pénétra d'un seul mouvement, sans me donner le temps de m'habituer. La douleur se mêlait de plaisir. Il était plus épais que Blaine, et je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi rempli – putain, c'était bon.

Il commença à bouger, doucement d'abord et de plus en plus vite pendant que Blaine rampait vers moi et posais son gland sur mes lèvres. Je pris en bouche tout ce que je pouvais de lui, le suçais fermement, gémissait autour de sa verge tandis que Jesse cognait en moi, vite, dur et délicieusement brutal. Je n'avais jamais rien ressenti d'aussi incroyable j'en avais l'esprit sans dessus-dessous. C'était un million de fois meilleur que tout ce que j'avais pu imaginer auparavant.

Jesse agrippa mes cuisses, m'écartant encore plus, et quand il heurta ce point sensible en moi, je hurlai autour de la queue de Blaine ; je le fis gémir bruyamment, il s'enfonça encore plus dans ma bouche. J'attrapai sa hanche pour l'encourager à me baiser vraiment le visage, je savais qu'il aurait eu trop peur d'être brusque. J'étais au septième ciel, avec Jesse qui cognait en moi en tapant ce point sensible à chaque fois, avec Blaine qui perdait enfin de sa retenue et plongeait vraiment dans ma gorge. Nos mouvements se faisaient erratiques, et j'étais sûr qu'ils étaient tous deux aussi près de jouir que moi. Je pouvais les entendre gémir fortement au-dessus, si fort que j'étais sûr que tout l'hôtel pouvait nous entendre. Pas comme si l'un d'entre nous s'en préoccupait.

Je sentis Jesse empoigner ma queue au moment même où je détendais ma gorge pour prendre encore plus de celle, sublime, de Blaine la vibration d'un de mes gémissements particulièrement violent dut être le coup de grâce. Avec un cri profond, Blaine jouit violemment dans ma gorge, ses doigts s'accrochaient dans mes cheveux fermement pendant que j'avalais tout de lui. Au moment où je retirai la queue détendue de Blaine de ma bouche, Jesse m'embrassa durement, sa langue explora chaque recoin de ma bouche il grogna de plaisir en sentant le goût de Blaine. Pendant tout ce temps il me baisait encore plus violemment, battait véritablement en moi, sans se demander une seule seconde s'il me faisait mal – ce qui était un peu le cas, mais c'était encore meilleur- et dans le même temps il branlait ma queue de plus en plus vite jusqu'à ce que je jouisse dans un cri sur nos deux corps. Après quelques battements de plus, Jesse déchargea aussi dans un gémissement puissant et étonnamment aigu.

Nous reposions dans un fouillis de corps nu et luisants sur le duvet. J'étais confortablement blotti entre eux deux. Jesse s'était vite endormi, le visage niché dans le creux de mon cou. Blaine me caressa doucement la joue et tourna mon visage vers lui avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

- Eh, c'était inattendu, dit-il avec un petit rire.

Nous nous sommes souri ; je pouvais sentir le souffle chaud de Jesse sur ma peau tandis qu'il respirait paisiblement dans son sommeil.

- Merci, chéri, ai-je murmuré. Merci beaucoup. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse arriver. Même pas en un million d'années.

- Eh bien, tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, mon amour », dit-il, y compris te partager avec un autre pour une nuit, si c'est ce qui te rendra heureux. Parce que tout ce que je veux, c'est que tu sois heureux. »

Je soupirai d'aise tandis qu'il m'embrassait encore, et je sentis Jesse me serrer un peu plus fort. La situation avait beau être complètement surréaliste, et même si je savais que demain, les choses deviendraient encore plus bizarres quand nous devrions dire au revoir à Jesse et retourner dans l'Ohio, je n'avais vraiment jamais été plus heureux.

* * *

**Les reviews seront transmises à l'auteur.**

**Et pardonnez moi d'encourager vos idées de débauchés. Vraiment j'en suis désolé 0:)**


End file.
